


Silent Night, Deadly Night

by Elefwin



Category: The Monstrumologist Series - Rick Yancey
Genre: AU, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elefwin/pseuds/Elefwin
Summary: АУ сцены из "Проклятия вендиго": что, если бы Уилл Генри отказался спать в одной постели с Лили Бейтс?
Kudos: 5





	Silent Night, Deadly Night

— Ну вот, — сказала Лили Бейтс. — Вот тебя и поцеловали.

Я не помню, как очутился у двери. Мне не было больно, даже странный знобкий жар оставил меня. Я не струсил, что бы потом ни говорила Лили Бейтс. Я не бредил, так и не оправившись после отравления, что бы ни говорил... Я просто оказался у двери, и мне оставалось только выйти в неё.

Прости, Лили.

Доктора я разбудил — едва ли не впервые в жизни не он разбудил меня среди ночи, а я его — и мне, в отличие от доктора, стало стыдно, и я тут же устыдился собственного стыда... Так и застыл на пороге, по привычке запутавшись в самом себе, пока монстролог хриплым со сна голосом пытался до меня дозваться.

Пока мы не перебудили всех в этом доме, хотя бы и громким шёпотом. Пока заклинание не сработало — меня позвали, и я пришёл и закрыл за собой дверь.

— Да что с тобой такое, Уилл Генри. Тебе стало хуже? — он сел в постели.

— Нет, сэр! Мне... можно мне побыть здесь, сэр?

— "Побыть здесь"?

— Поспать здесь. У вас в комнате, сэр, — язык мой так и старался завязаться узлом. Вот сейчас меня выбранят и справедливо выдворят ещё и отсюда, и куда мне будет идти?

— Что не так с твоей комнатой, Уилл Генри?

— Н-ничего, сэр. То есть с комнатой всё хорошо, но там — там Лили, сэр. Лили Бейтс. — Вот сейчас...

— Лили Бейтс! — фыркнул доктор уже совсем не сонно. Ему было, было что на это сказать, и лучше бы она вломилась к нему в спальню, право слово! Я зажмурился в глубине души и перебил его нерождённую тираду:

— Я — я и убежал в другую сторону. Как вы говорили, сэр.

Он рассмеялся — или охнул от боли, забывшись и резко откинувшись на спину. В темноте я не видел его лица.

— И прибежал сюда? Не самое разумное решение...

...Коврик. Мне с самого начала следовало просить у нашего доброго хозяина коврик в каком-нибудь укромном углу, где никто бы меня...

— Господи, Уилл Генри, ты собрался спать, стоя у меня над душой? Ложись уже.

Не веря своему счастью, я свернулся в темноте и тишине на краю кровати — точно такая же стояла в моей комнате, но эта показалась мне огромной и удивительно тесной одновременно — на самом краю этого парадокса я наконец-то благодарно заснул. И почти не проснулся, когда пальцы монстролога сомкнулись вокруг моей руки, как тогда, в диком канадском лесу, целую жизнь назад — лёгкое, почти невесомое прикосновение, только убедиться, что я — что ещё одно живое человеческое существо здесь, рядом с ним.

Кажется, он не спал — или спал урывками: даже у него на бодрствование не оставалось сил, но память снова и снова лезвием острым проходилась по сердцу, не давая забыться, и я слышал этот резкий полувздох-полувсхлип, и пальцы на моём запястье вздрагивали, сжимаясь чуть сильнее.

Потом и это прикосновение исчезло — я остался один, совсем один посреди голой пахнущей яблоками и кровью пустыни, и некому было вывести меня из неё, некому было позвать меня по имени.

...Проснулся я от холода. Всё так: костёр погас, спички я просыпал в снег, теперь мы все умрём, и даже сладкого забытья замерзающих насмерть я не заслужил... Я вынырнул из сугроба в прекрасной мягкой кровати в славном доме в городе Нью-Йорке. Окно в комнате было распахнуто настежь, и из него лились страшный холод и дивный золотой свет. Я шагнул бы прямиком в этот свет, разрыдавшись от облегчения, если бы дорогу мне не заступил доктор Уортроп — как был, в ночной рубашке с чужого плеча, едва доходившей ему до колен. На меня он, как водится, даже не оглянулся. Он смотрел в окно — за окно, на то, что было там, в воздухе за окном, что соткалось из холода, и золота, и тьмы.

— Ну здравствуй, Джон, — устало сказал он.

И я проснулся ещё раз.

В спальне по-прежнему было адски холодно. Доктор, как я и помнил, смотрел в окно, но стоял гораздо ближе к кровати, словно сильным порывом ветра его сдуло обратно в комнату — его и добрую половину оконных стёкол. Золото пропало, погасло, и в неверном свете уличного фонаря доктор выглядел странно. Он обернулся наконец, и я понял почему: рубашка на нём была разодрана сверху донизу, висела неровными полосами.

— Доктор Уортроп?.. — голос у меня сел, горло саднило, как будто я кричал, пока не охрип.

— Осторожно, Уилл Генри, — таким же севшим голосом сказал он, не глядя на меня. — На полу стекло.

В волосах, на лице и, кажется, в глазах у него блестел иней. Доктор с остервенением сорвал с себя лохмотья рубашки и принялся одеваться, а я сидел, боясь шелохнуться, и смотрел, как у него дрожат руки. Когда я не выдержал и собрался с духом предложить ему помощь, он всё-таки на меня посмотрел — лучше бы он этого не делал. Трясло его вовсе не от волнения и, разумеется, не от страха, а от гнева — от ярости, с которой он уже не мог — или не хотел — справиться. Я не просто не шевелился, я затаил дыхание.

К счастью для нас обоих, тут распахнулась дверь, и в комнату вошёл — вбежал Абрам фон Хельрунг. У него за спиной, в коридоре я разглядел Лили, Лили с разметавшимися кудрями и в розовом халате, и снова смог дышать.

Доктор фон Хельрунг не побоялся пройти по битому стеклу, взять монстролога за руки и встряхнуть, проверяя, жив ли тот и цел. Боялся он другого:

— Боже, оно было здесь — здесь, в этом доме! Я должен был предвидеть... Пеллинор, друг мой, вы из отчаянного упрямства не взяли с собою оружия — оно могло убить вас на месте! Вас обоих!

— Он мог! — тихо рычал монстролог, выдираясь из рук своего старого наставника. — Мог, но отчего-то этого не сделал! Трус!!!

До сих пор не знаю, кому именно предназначалось обвинение в трусости.

— Пеллинор... Вы видели — сами видели, чем он стал, — говорил фон Хельрунг, и в голосе у него не было ни капли научного любопытства, ни капли надежды, что своим собственным глазам Пеллинор Уортроп поверит наконец.

— Я видел, чем он позволил себе стать! Это... — монстролог дал усадить себя на кровать. Ноги у него подкашивались, дыхания и слов не хватало выразить всю меру отчаяния, и отвращения, и любви, которой снова оказалось недостаточно. — Это неприемлемо, майстер Абрам. Это _оскорбительно_.

Фон Хельрунг тихо кивнул. Они могли бы ещё поспорить о природе чудовища, но не стали этого делать, из милосердия или от усталости — не суть важно. Грань между чудовищностью и человечностью в этот предрассветный час сделалась слишком тонка. Предательские кроватные пружины скрипнули и подались, и я ткнулся в твёрдое плечо моего монстролога. Он посмотрел на меня — как всегда, как будто только что вспомнил о моём существовании, как будто никогда не забывал. Лицо у него было мокрое: на нём таял ледяной след этой ночи, таял, потревоженный человеческими голосами.


End file.
